1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved plastic bag holder and, more particularly, pertains to supporting a quantity of flexible plastic bags and to dispense them in a most convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for receiving and supporting a wide variety of objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for receiving and supporting a wide variety of objects heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and dispensing articles through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for supporting a quantity of flexible plastic bags and to dispense them in a most convenient manner. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,442 to Comeux discloses a garbage bag support and storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,981 to Jewett discloses an apparatus for dispensing cans and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,073 to Hansen discloses a dispenser for cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,971 to Konarik discloses a bag storage and dispensing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,522 to Nocek et al. discloses a bag storage device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,687 to McKinley discloses a shopping bag dispenser.
In this respect, the plastic bag holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a quantity of flexible plastic bags and to dispense them in a most convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plastic bag holder which can be used for supporting a quantity of flexible plastic bags and to dispense them in a most convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.